The Angel Alchemist
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka and Soul are sent into another world and have no idea how to return home or will they get further away from home as the chase an old enemy?
1. Battling the Truth

Maka and Soul had been called to the death room for a mission. An odd of place chill went down Soul spine as a since of foreboding covering his mind. Maka sprinted into the death room while soul was lagging.

Maka turned "Soul are you coming?"

Soul sped up "yeah something doesn't feel right though."

Maka stopped "is the black blood action up again?"

Souls shock his head "No it's something else."

Maka sighed "You're just paranoid come on.

Soul sighed and followed "_Why am I so worried it's just another mission?"_

Lord Death stood in front of his mirror "Ah Maka Soul I've been waiting the mission I'm about to send you on my be the most dangerous to date, I'm sending you after Verum a portal wizard be on your toes."

Translation:"Truth" in Latin

Maka saluted "We will sir."She turned "Come on Soul."

Soul sighed "Right."

They reached where the wizard was said to me when they saw him they paused. he was pale almost like glass his hair was the color a stone but what made them pause was his eyes his pupils was replaced by a spell seal of some kind spell seal he had similar markings on his hands.

He spoke in a laugh "You're the ones he wanted let's make this quick."

There was a similar mark ten times the size same on the found made in a red substance. Maka assumed it was blood no she knew it was blood the mark in the center surrounding Verum was made from what appeared to be black blood.

Soul eyed the circle "Maka he's an alchemist."

Maka looked at him in confusion "I what."

Soul turned "He's isn't a wizard."

Maka clenched her fist "It doesn't matter what he is as long as he goes down."

Soul sighed and shifted his form _"Something bad's going to happen I can feel it."_

Maka began using witch hunter and Verum smiled "Yes come at me with all you have."

Maka charged to attack but before her attack could connect Verum brought his foot down and opserbed their resonance power and chopped off Soul's blade.

Soul changed back only to pass as his shoulder bled more. Maka picked up his head and sat with it in her lap. She watched as Verum grabbed Soul's blade from the ground and stab it in the center of the circle.

Maka glared as hard as she could with her misted eyes "Why, why would you do this what's the point to this."

Verum put his hands on the blade "I'm just following orders."

He forced the power he stole from them through the blade and into the circle. The circle then began to glow and a portal open beneath them. Before Maka had time to even scream it devoured them.

When Maka came to see looked around and very thing was either grey or brown. A small black and white dog trotted over and began sniffing and barking at Soul.

Maka swatted gently at the dog "Go away get."

a woman's voice was heard "Hayate what have you found." a blond woman ran over a blue military uniform clothed her she stared when she saw she whispered and she whispered "An Ishvalan and a Xingese girl." (I'm going by Soul's general appearance and Maka's skin tone)

Maka looked but and noticed the woman and back furth against the walk pulling Soul with her his shoulder leaving a trial.

The woman kneeled to her level "Wait don't be afraid I'm not gonna hurt you." She notice Maka starring at her gun "Oh this I'm not gonna use it, now other than the young man are you injured."

Maka shakes her head not wanting anything to do with this woman.

The woman continues to speak "My name is Riza Hawkeye I want to help you if you'll let me."

Maka spoke with all the strength she could gather "No."

Riza look confused "Excuse me?"

Maka back away further "We don't need help from you they'll send someone for us once they realize we're gone

Riza sighed "But how long will that take."

Maka frowned "Anywhere from a few hours to a week maybe more."

Riza stood "Come on let me help you for now or your friend won't make it."

Maka glared "If something happens to him I swear."

Riza smiled "Nothing is going happen Hayate go get Roy and tell him to get the car."

Hayate cocked his head in confusion.

Riza sighed "Go get daddy."

The dog barked nodded and sped away.

Maka pulled Soul to lean on her "You and this Roy are?"

Rize sighed "Co-workers and close friends."(They're very close friends)

The sound of a bark was heard just before a car horn as a car pulled into the end of the alley they were in.

Maka sat next to Soul's bed on the side with his remaining arm knowing he'd be up soon. they had called in a doctor one of their friend apparently he'd checked soul over and started giving him more blood other than his arm he was fine.

Soul shot up screaming "Maka , Maka where are you?"

Maka squeezed his hand "I'm right next to you."

Soult turned to her "Maka I have an odd question why can't I feel my other arm?"

Maka frowned "It's gonna Soul verum broke it off when he stole our resonance power."

Soul began to hyperventilate.

Maka stood "Soul calm down and breathe."

Soul began to breath normally but began to thrash "He took my arm how could he just take my arm?"

Maka sat on Soul's stomach hold his arm above his head "Soul get you priorities straight we're far from home in a strange town we need to keep our heads."

Soul stopped and let his head fall against the pillow in defeat "What can I do with one arm?"

Maka smiled "We'll work something out okay but for now don't worry just rest you lost a lot of blood."

Soul closed his eyes a returned to sleep.


	2. Soul's New arm

Roy watched as Maka read through a book on alchemy with Soul's head in her lap "An Ishvalan and a Xingese girl what an odd pair."

Riza sat a cup of coffee on the table "No odder than an Alchemist and a sharp shooter."

Roy chuckled "How'd the call go?"

Riza smiled "They're on their way."

Roy smiled "Three two one."

Ed Al and Winry burst through the door winry spoke faster than anyone could understand "I hear someone needs an Arm." a large tool kit was in her hand the other held a box of parts.

Ed sighed "She was like the whole way."

Riza stood "He's in here."

Ed followed Riza and winry and starred "An Ishvalan and a Xingese?" he caught Winry as a large fist made of wood from alchemy knocked her back "You didn't say she knew alchemy?"

Riza sighed "She's been read about it most of the day." she picked up a wooden unicorn "this was the first thing she made."

Ed examined it "Where did she make this?"

Riza closed her eyes in thought "She's barely moved she didn't use a transmutation circle maybe you can explain why."

Ed turned and walked toward Maka "Hey how'd you do that?"

Maka shrugged "I don' know just kinda happened."

Ed stepped closer "Tell me how you did that?"

Winry backed away "Ed you shouldn't do that."

Ed growled "How did you."

Soul leaped at Ed and began bashing his head into the floor "I won't let you hurt her."

Winry sighed "I warned you."

Ed spoke as his head was bashed in the floor "Could someone get him off on me this is starting to hurt."

Al grabbed Soul by the back of the shirt "Are you okay brother?"

Ed sat up "Yeah are you sure we should give this guy another arm."

soul thrashed "Put me down ya' tin can so I can beat him."

Maka snapped "Soul down." Soul instantly calmed "Go now you put him down."

Al slowly put Soul down and dusted him off.

Ed looked her over "How did you get here?"

Soul popped his neck "We were fighting this guy Verum and he took my arm and opened some kind a portal but after that I passed out.

Al turned to Ed "You don't think they."

Ed sighed "I hate to say it Al bout I think they saw the truth that's how she's doing it."

Roy snapped (thank god he wasn't wearing his gloves)"Why didn't I see that?"

Riza smiled "Because you're an idiot."

Winry started taking measurements of Soul's shoulder "Hey Ed he's your size."

Soul chuckled "He's still a shrimp."

Ed snapped Al quickly grabbed him "I'm not small everyone else is huge."

Soul chuckled "Being here might be fun."

Winry turned to Riza "Is there a spare bed we could use."

Riza nodded "This way."

Soul was prepped for surgery and was very afraid "What's going on."

Winry smiled "I'm giving you an automail arm and I have to merge your nerves with a set of sensors and it will hurt a lot."

Soul rose a brow "Wait what do you." Winry started attaching the sensors to his shoulder "Mean." he yelled in pain.

Maka left the room fight the urge to knock Winry out the window "He's in pain and I can do nothing to help him." she slid on the couch as Ed stood against the wall.

Ed Chuckled "He'll be fine she's knows what she's doing."

Maka looked up at him "How do you know?"

Ed removed his coat and shirt "she's my mechanic she built my arm and my leg from scratch more than once."

Maka eyed him "What exactly is it that you do?"

Roy appeared round the corner "We're State alchemists we work with the military with skills like yours you could be one to."

Maka shook her head "I'm not doing anything without Soul."

Several hours later Winry came out supporting soul in place of his missing arm was a robotic arm that had a hand with claw like finger tips. He hit a button on the inner side of his new arm and a blade shot out from above his hand (think when Ed makes his arm a blade).

Soul smiled "What'd you think Maka a good replacement?"

Maka smiled and hugged him his arms wrapped around her "I'm just glad you can hug me again."

Soul smiled against her shoulder "Me to Maka."


	3. Soul Vs Ed

No one knew how it started but Soul was going toe to toe with Ed both with blades drawn. The clang of metal was heard as the two blade arms met.

Soul smirked "Give up tiny I'm stronger."

Ed fumed "Don't call me small I'll cut off your feet and stick 'em on your head."

Soul laughed holding him back with his normal hand "I guess you have a short fuse." Ed kicked him in the shin "Why you little."

Ed dropped down and used alchemy on the ground making a tower beneath his feet "Whose shorter now shark tooth?"

Soul sent a strong kick into the tower "Still you."

Ed flipped landing on his human hand and lunged "I have alchemy what do you have?"

Soul slid back Ed's blade barely cutting his shirt "Power."

Ed froze "An ouroboros."

Soul sending his blade at Ed "pay attention."

Ed simply blocked with his arm "Why do you have and ouroboros?"

Soul rose a brow "A what?"

Ed grabbed the tatter short and ripped it off and pointed to the ouroboros were Soul's scare use to be on his chest "That?"

Soul looked down "What the hell is that?"

Ed sighed "It's an ouroboros."

Soul grumbled "I don't know what kinda game you're playin but I didn't have that a few days ago."

Roy appear Ling following "I come to visit and you start a party without Me." he turned to Soul "He has an ouroboros like I do."

Soul growled "What does this thing even mean?"

Ling sighed "it makes you stronger but there's also a chance that father can control you."

Soul rose a brow "Who."

Roy sighed "Come inside I was sent to get you both any way."

When they returned the girls had been talking about something the boys walked in on toward the end of ,Al was just sitting there thinking.

Ling walked over to Lan fan and removed her mask "Lan fan there is no need for a mask we are among friends."

Lan fan flustered "But sir?"

Ling sighed "Quit calling me sir Lan fan we aren't among politicians or nobles we are among friends ling is fine."

Riza sighed "So what brings you to central?"

Ling Smiled "We can't come to visit our friends?"

Soul grumbled "Who the hell is father?"

Roy walked toward a book case and grabbed one " He created the homunculus or the ouroboros. He has powerful alchemy and is immortal."

Maka rose a brow "So he's a god?"

Ed sighed "Sort of."

"I heard that you had some visitor and I thought I'd drop by." a voice stated through the door.

"Get away from the door." Roy yelled as the door was pulled off the hinges by armstrong

Armstrong notice Ed and hugged him "Edward it's nice to see you again."

soul turned to Maka and whispered "You see the super buff dude to right?"

Maka nodded "Yep."

Armstrong heard them "I see your admiring my physic." he flexed "I am in peak physical condition, Ed this could be you."

Ed laughed "I'll never be that buff."

Soul backed away slowly as Roy spoke "Soul Maka this is coronel Armstrong."

Maka stood wide eyed _"He has strong in his name?" _

Armstrong hugged Maka "Tomorrow you take your exam."

Maka smiled _"Tomorrow I become a state alchemist."_


	4. The New Greed

A figure strolled in side Father's throne room a smile on his lips as he walked. His face was hidden by his hair. He wore a red shirt and black pants black dress shoes on his feet.

There was a laugh in his tone "so you're this father every one fears." he looked at the remaining homunculus "you look awful young to be the father of all these children."

Envy turned his hands "Show father respect you worthless human."

The man laughed and spun kicking Envy in the gut "You know not of who you speak to."

Father sat up his eyes open "If I may ask who are you?"

The man moved his hair from his face "Asura the first Kishin and I got a deal for you."

Father straightened up in his chair "What is this deal that you speak of?"

Asura smiled "I help you get the boy and I get the girl seems fair doesn't."

Father raised a brow "Why do you want the girl?"

Asura smiled wider "I wish to play with her that's all."

Father tapped his finger on the arm of his chair "You are aware I could swash you like the bug you are?"

Asura stuck his hand in his mouth then down his throat pull out Vajra and spun it "I highly doubt that old man."

Father laughed "I like you boy." he stabbed his finger into his forehead.

As father stood the ground around Asura shot up imprisoning him in a stone block. Father formed a philosophers stone as he moved closer to Asura.

Asura glared at Father "What the hell are you?"

His statement was cut off as Father forced the stone into Asura's mouth.

Father turned walking back to his throne "From now on you are the new Greed."

Asura fell to his knees his weapon absorbing into his skin "What the hell did you do to me?"

Father say his face stone "I made you more powerful Asura you should be thanking me for not killing you now be on your way we have a lot of time to kill."

Asura bowed "Yes father." he stood turned and left "Maka I'm coming for you."


	5. Love is in the air

Lord Death stood in the death room talking through his mirror "You've found them have Hohenheim?"

Hohenhiem nodded "Yes just as you said An Ishvalan and a Xingese girl were reported in the city under military protection apparently there with Mustang and Hawkeye."

Lord Death nodded "So they're finally together huh?"

Hohenhiem sighed "If I could finish my statement sir, Asura has also been seen in the city,"

Lord Death nodded "DO you think He's working with father?"

Hohenhiem nodded "If I know father they have joined forces father may be a psychopath but he isn't an idiot."

Lord Death tensed "This won't end well watch over them and help should they need it."

Hoheniem nodded "you don't even have to ask sir."

Roy stood in an empty warehouse Ed on one side Maka on the other "Alright anything you attack with must be made from alchemy."

Ed popped his knuckles "You ready for this tiny tits."

"they aren't tiny there fun size." Soul yelled from his place on the wall.

Maka blushed "Thank you for that Soul."

Ed laughed "Quit flirting and let's get started."

Maka formed a scythe (It looks like Soul's weapon form) "alright then."

Ed formed a staff to block the scythe's blade. Ed slid back as Maka swung at him then used alchemy on the ground to form and ramp and swung at Maka causing her to slid down the ramp. Maka flipped forward and used alchemy to make a hole beneath Ed. Maka forms stairs and walks up them and looks down at Ed.

Maka smirked "Hole to deep for you tiny."

Ed forms a ladder "When I get up there I'm gonna."

Maka forms bars at the top of the hole "You were saying?"

Ed jumped done grumbling "Bitch."

Maka growled Maka Chop!" Maka turned the bars into a brick and stood walking down the ramp "take that tiny."

Roy clapped and blew up the ramp "Very good Maka your know a state alchemist all we have to do is fill out the paper work."

Ed ran past waving his arms his coat on fire "Put it out put it out put I out."

Soul walked over to Maka smacking Ed on the back putting him out "You did good you took him down quicker than I thought being his years of experience as an alchemist."

Maka bounced around like a bunny who got a carrot "I did it I made I past." Maka grabbed soul by the shirt and kissed and jumped slightly when he returned it.

Soul stared at Maka "Did you just kiss me?"

Maka returned his stare "And you kissed back?"

Soul and Maka spoke in sync "That happened"

Soul smiled "She we do it again some time?"

Maka nodded "We should I highly believe that we do."

Winry sighed "Ah to hell with!" She grabbed Ed by the chin and kissed him and he fell to the ground "And he fainted."

Al pick Ed up "Brother are you alright?"

Ed had hearts for eyes as little cupids flew around his head "That was nice."

Ling scratched his chin his chin "Hmm I wonder."

Lan Fan watched Ling through her mask "Sir what are you thinking?"

Ling turned and removed her mask and placed his lips to hers she returned it before she realized what was going on "She fainted I think I did that too soon."

Riza sighed "Love is in the air it seems."

Roy appeared at her sighed "Feeling left out Lieutenant ?"

Riza stared at the ground "No sir."

Roy laughed and took her by the chin "I know you lieutenant you jealous." He kissed her "You're right lieutenant love is in the air."


	6. Eaten

I was dark in the Hawkeye musts tang house. The living room looked like a group of children had randomly decided to have a sleep over. Ling and Lan Fan were sleeping against the wall Lan Fan had a dagger in her human hand. Winry was sleeping on the couch in a sitting Ed sprawled on the rest of it head on her lap. Soul and Maka were on the floor Soul wrapped around her like a vine around a tree.

A circle was cut in the window before it was lifted open and Lust and Gluttony climbed inside.

Lust turned to Gluttony "You can't eat them."

Gluttony frowned "But can I eat the others they could spare one or two or three."

Lust smiled "We don't need them so yes eat as many as you want."

Gluttony hunched down on all fours "I smell something it's fruity I want to eat it."

Lust sighed "Don't eat the target."

Al looked up as a sound jarred him from his thoughts "Homunculus." he stood waking Lan Fan "Everyone wake up there are Homunculus here."

Riza stepped from the room she shared with Roy armed with three guns and extra clips in sweats and a t-shirt. Roy following in just sweat pants. Lan Fan jumped up and gripped her dagger sliding her mask over her face were as Ling stood with a yawn and changed his hands into carbon claws. Winry pushed Ed from her lap waking him on contact. Soul and Maka remained sleeping in the center of it all.

Lust turned to Gluttony "I'll distract them you find the target."

Gluttony nodded "Yes Lust."

Ling appeared behind Lust clawed hand around her throat "What do you want with them?"

Lust laughed "Father wants his black stone to help him with his plan."

Riza pointed her gun at her temple "What's his plan."

Lust laughed harder "Why should I tell you there's nothing you can do?"

Maka woke from her sleep and stood "I've heard that statement before and the person that said it shattered like glass when you hit it with a rock."

Gluttony sniffed Maka "She's the smell can I eat her."

Lust sighed "Go ahead Gluttony she's going to be a pain if you don't."

Gluttony opened his mouth as wide as he could about to bite off Maka's head when Soul shot up and stabbed his Blade through his chin.

Soul growled "Keep your damn dirty mouth away from her you fat bastard."

Gluttony stumbled back discouraged from being kept from his meal "I'll just eat you then I won't have to worry."

Before anyone could blink Gluttony's mouth opened again. Gluttony leaped his mouth still open and forced Soul between his jaws.

Maka's eye twitch rage leaking from her every pour "Spite him out right now."

Gluttony shakes his head "Nuh uh foods goes in not out."

Maka clenched her fist "You just dug your own grave."

Maka formed a scythe and swung at Gluttony. As Maka swung Gluttony healed. Maka knocked Gluttony into a corner and Gluttony smiled. Maka ignored the smile and kept swinging. Gluttony's mouth opened wide and Maka froze.

Gluttony spoke "Now I eat you."

Lust dodged her attackers "Tell me you didn't chew them we need them alive."

Gluttony looked at her "No chew waist of energy."

Lust turned to the window "We got what we came for now let's go." she jumped from the window Gluttony followed moments later.


	7. The Black Stone Portal

Father sat up as Lust led Gluttony in resting his cheek on his hand "Did you retrieve the target?"

Lust spoke with unease "Sir we did in a way but there was a hiccup."

Father straightened "What king of hiccup?"

Lust nudged Gluttony "Go ahead tell him."

Gluttony frowned like a kicked dog "I ate them."

Asura growled "you what how dare devour my Maka."

Father turned "Be silent Gluttony did you chew?"

Gluttony shook his head "No chew just open mouth ."

Father nodded "Their still alive in Gluttony's stomach."

Asura walked toward Gluttony "Alright now all we have to do is make him vomit."

Soul sat on a stone platform inside Gluttony as Maka paced. They had been traveling inside this bloody ocean for what felt like hours. Soul had been piggy backing Maka for the vast part of their walk. He'd found her out cold on a piece of stone.

Soul looked at the dark sky above their heads "Maka quit pacing it won't help us get out of here."

Maka turned thanking Lord Death that she had enough skill in alchemy to make jeans from a piece of stone "I know but there has to be a way out of here."

Soul stood and walked over to her and placed his hand on her hips "Come on Maka you need to rest you panicking we'll get out somehow just relax."

Maka turned "How do you expect me to relax we're trapped in an ocean of bloody peppered with large stone ruins how can you expect me to be calm?"

Soul lifted her chin so her eyes met his "We'll get out somehow."

Ed was an angry little man having to be helped by his father wasn't on his list of things he enjoyed. they'd met Hohenhiem half way to the homunculus lair . Ed had given his father a solid punch to the face causing him to stagger.

Ed growled "What do you want old man?"

Hohenhiem held up his hands "Easy Edward I want to help."

Ed growled "Why should we let you help us."

Ling clenched his fist "We don't have time for this let's just go."

The group nodded and sped off the only sound was Al's armor body clanging as he ran.

Father turned "We have guests someone should tend to them."

Gluttony turned "I'll eat them up."

Asura growled "Not you, you fat fool." Asura Kicked Gluttony in the stomach as he walked toward Ling "you're the guy I replaced I can see why he wanted an upgrade."

Gluttony began to gag before his mouth fell open and Maka and Soul came tumbling out Soul wrapped around Maka.

Ed walked toward them "Are you alright it can be pretty weird in there." he looked closer "Is her blouse open?"

Maka swiftly buttoned her shirt "No why were you looking?"

Father rolled his eyes "Come Black Stone so that we may open a portal to the next world."

Soul growled "I don't know what this Black Stone is but my name is Soul."

Verum stood above them flipping Soul's blade in his hand before giving it a toss smirking as it landed at Maka's feet "Equivalent Exchange."

Maka grabbed Soul's blade and moved to his side using Alchemy to merge it to his automail. Soul's arm was now the grey shade of his staff's head with the eye now on his upper arm like a tattoo.

Soul turned "Maka what'd you do?"

Maka smiled "Returned what belongs to you pop your blade out."

Soul did as asked "It's my blade."

Maka nodded "Yeah it's back where it belongs."

Father sighed "Come Black Stone the time to open the portal is now."

Soul glared and feel to his knees "What is wrong with me?"

Black Blood flowed from his mouth s he put his hand over his mouth but it seeped through his fingers "The Black Blood."

Father loomed over him "No that is the Black Stone I gave its creator the means to create it."

Maka kneeled next to Soul as she glared at Father "How could you that bitch medusa?"

Father laughed "What she did with what I thought her means nothing to me soon the Black Star will be complete and the time to go will be at hand."

Maka clenched her fist "And what about Soul most of his blood is this black stone."

Father shrugged "It is likely he will die."

Suddenly the Black Blood stopped "No I control the Black Blood in my body I will not let you use it to take over another world."

Father form a stone from the Black Blood "This should be enough to create a portal."

Hohenhiem appeared from nowhere and punched Father in the face "You will not cause scorn for another world as long as I live."

The stone flew through the air before landing on the ground at Asura's feet "Mine." he used alchemy on the stone creating a glowing vortex "Father I shale have my revenge."

Maka grabbed Soul bye the arm "Come on Soul Asura's getting away."

Asura turned "Fair well sweet Maka I hope I see you in the next world." with that he jumped.

Maka grabbed Soul hand before they jumped inside just before it closed.

Father glowed "You fools that was going to be my ascension into surpassing god."

Hohenhiem shook his head "That doesn't need to happen."

Riza turned to Roy "Where do you think they ended up?"

Roy shrugged "No idea they'll be fine as long as they have each other."

* * *

Next in the Angel Saga : The Angel of the Academy.


	8. PART TWO

**IMORTANT**

**Part two of this story is called The Angel of the academy it is in the Ouran High School Host Club section.**


End file.
